Tyler Donna Jones
by my-beautiful-idiot
Summary: When the Doctor meets Tyler Donna Jones, he doesn't have long to contemplate her strange name. As the Doctor and his companions are captured by Daleks, he begins to wonder what is so important about this girl. Please read and review! :D
1. The Girl in the Basement

The clocked chimed twelve times, announcing midnight. Tyler looked up from her computer for a second, to contemplate going to bed. She decided against it. With all the studying she did during the day, she figured that she deserved to stay up late, fooling around on whatever websites cross her mind.

Although she was unusually smart, she never seemed to be sensible enough to get a decent amount of sleep. But, she had to admit to herself that she was getting tired. The thought to log out and head off to bed crossed her mind, but was instantly wiped, as a strange noise filled the basement, where she sat.

The sound in question sounded something like a _woosh_ or perhaps a _foo. _Tyler stood up from her desk, and walked about the room, looking for the noise's source. After realizing that no source was available, she stood in awe, confused and a little bit annoyed.She had never heard anything like it, and was thoroughly freaked-out. That feeling was only intensified, as a strange looking blue phone box materialized across the room.

Tyler felt her jaw drop. Never in her wildest dreams could she ever imagine that. It wasn't even a proper phone box, she noticed. It was too big, and it said "police" on the front. Besides, it was blue, and Tyler knew that phone boxes were usually red.

And, although she was certain that things couldn't get any weirder, she was instantly proved wrong, as the door to the box opened, and a red-haired policewoman, engulfed in smoke, toppled out. Tyler decided that this was too much.

"Ok," she said, more to herself than the strange policewoman, "what's this? Am I being Punk'd or what?"

The red-haired lady, still sprawled out on the floor, gave Tyler a stern look, and pulled herself onto the couch behind her. Rubbing her head, she said, "Where is this, then?"

Tyler responded, "You're in my basement."

The woman rolled her eyes, and said, "Well, if that's all the help you're going to be, then you can just leave."

Outraged, tired, and very confused, Tyler said, "This is my house! You leave."

With a sigh, the policewoman replied, "Well, yeah, I would if I could." She gestured to the police box. "The TARDIS's engines are phasing."

"How can a box have engines?" Asked Tyler, as she examined the box, just to make sure she didn't miss any engines in her first examination.

And, although Tyler was expecting another snide comment, the lady looked at her knowingly, and proclaimed with a smile, "That's what I said when I first found out."

"So, the 'engines,' then. Was that the smoke?" Tyler said, circling the TARDIS again, looking it over in wonder.

"Yeah, that's right," the red-haired woman said. "The TARDIS just took off out of nowhere and then it sort of blew up." She lay back against the couch, and propped her feet up. Then, she turned to Tyler, and extended a hand. "I'm Amy."

Tyler grasped it quickly, and uttered, "Tyler."

"That's a boy's name."

Tyler scoffed, "It's the twenty-first century, and girls can be named 'Tyler.'" When Amy didn't reply, Tyler continued, "Your voice. Are you Scottish?"

Amy informed Tyler, "Sure am. Where are we? England?"

"How do you not know where you are?" Tyler's question was never answered, for then, without warning, the doors of the box opened again, only this time, a Roman soldier stumbled out, letting out another wisp of smoke.

"Amy," Rory said, "The doctor told me to say—oh, sorry, who are you?" He only just noticed Tyler.

Although her brow was still pressed with confusion, Tyler replied, "I'm Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rory." He turned back to Amy, but then spoke to Tyler again, as a thought occurred to him. "Hold on. Isn't that a boy's name?"

"It's the twenty-first century, and girls can be named 'Tyler,'" said Amy, mockingly.

Rory, eager to get his message across, said to Amy, "Anyway, the doctor said that he's stabilized the TARDIS, but it's going to take some time before it cools down. He said we'll be stuck here for a couple hours."

However, Tyler only understood one thing about that last remark. "Wait," she said, "How many of you are in there?"

Her question was answered not by Amy or Rory, but the doors of the box unleashing a smaller flurry of smoke, along with a strange-looking man, wearing a bow tie.

"Good news!" said the man, "In three hours we're off!" Then, noticing the girl he didn't know, he said, "Oh, sorry. Hi." He straightened his obnoxious neckwear. "I'm the doctor."

More is on the way! Chapter two coming soon to a computer near you!


	2. Tyler Donna Jones

Thirty minutes later, Amy, Rory, the Doctor, and Tyler were all sitting in the kitchen, in Tyler's feeble attempt at making the night's events make sense. After introductions ("No, just 'the Doctor,"), questions, ("Why is he a Roman?"), and answers ("Bowties are cool,") Tyler still felt very on-edge and confused.

"So then," she said, bringing a bag of pretzels to the table where Amy and Rory sat, the Doctor standing not far off, "What brought your spaceship to my basement?" She had been briefed on the spaceship's basic characteristics as a time machine, but still couldn't figure out how it happened to appear there. Amy and Rory looked to the doctor expecting a reasonable explanation from him.

"Actually," said the Doctor, "That's what I was wondering myself."

"So you have no idea what happened to the TARDIS?" said Amy, more in disbelief than confirmation.

"All I know is that the TARDIS… well, it had a tantrum." The three humans looked at him skeptically, so he went on to explain, "Well, as the TARDIS was in flight, the coordinates suddenly changed. I didn't press anything or change anything at all! The destination just got altered mid-flight! Imagine that! The conflicting data caused the TARDIS to momentarily stall. She tried to re-boot herself, but it didn't quite work, so she just sort of flew herself into this basement and shut down."

"The TARDIS shut herself down?" asked Rory.

"Yes, but she started up again, and deleted the previous information that caused the tantrum. This probably caused a minor circuit malfunction. That's what made all the smoke." The Doctor's thoughts had suddenly kicked off, and he began contemplating what might have caused his time machine to break down. "Seven hundred years of travel, and this hasn't happened before."

Tyler caught that last bit, and said, "Wait. You're seven hundred years old?"

The Doctor, turning around replied, "Nine hundred and seven, actually."

After a pause of confusion, Tyler said, "But… that's impossible!"

With a smile, the Doctor retorted, "No it's not! It's Time Lord."

"Time Lord?"

"My species. I'm a Time lord," he said, and, anticipating another remark, stated, "I know, I know. I look human, but—"

Tyler shrugged, and said, "Well, I recon I look Time Lord."

The Doctor was pleased with this girl. He smiled, and then remembered that he hadn't gotten her name. "I—I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Tyler," she replied. "Tyler Jones."

The Doctor sighed. This had caught him off his guard. Even though it was a lifetime ago, he still remembered the girls named Rose Tyler and Martha Jones. Those names didn't mean as much to him in the present as they did in the past, but he still didn't like thinking about them.

"Do you have a middle name?" He asked, desperate for something different that he could call this girl.

She nodded. "Donna."

The doctor walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "You're called 'Tyler Donna Jones.'"

Weirded-out, she replied, "Um… yes. Yes I am."

Exasperated and a tad bit sad, the Doctor sighed, and said, "'Tyler' will have to do, then."

Tyler, perceiving this the wrong way, said, "I know, I know. It's a boy's name, but—"

"Hey!" said the Doctor. "It's the twenty-first century, and girls can be named 'Tyler.'" Tyler smiled.

"Yes, yes, we know," said Amy, who was growing more bored by the second. "How much longer until the TARDIS is ok to launch?" She crunched on a pretzel.

"Two or three hours…" He broke off. "Did you hear that?" The doctor, suddenly very afraid, dashed to the front of the house, and put his ear to the door.

Amy and Rory knew that, when the Doctor acted this way, something was up. They both rose from the table and dashed over to the Doctor, followed closely by Tyler.

"What is it, Doctor?" said Rory. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor looked back to Rory, and said, "Listen. Can you hear that?" He proceeded to jump onto a sofa and peer out of a window.

Tyler closed her eyes, and focused on hearing this mysterious noise. For a moment, she didn't hear a thing, but, then a sound came to her ears. It sounded mechanical, but it was definitely English words. She opened her eyes, and nodded. Rory and Amy also heard the words, and looked more scared than Tyler deemed necessary.

"Doctor," said Amy. "Is that…?"

"Yes…" the doctor replied, wide-eyed. "It is."

"It is what?" asked Tyler, wondering what she should be worried for, and why the three strangers would be this frightened.

The doctor's gaze never left the window, and he uttered a single word. "Daleks."

~End of Chapter!

Keep a look out for chapter three!~


	3. The TARDIS's Tantrum

"What are Daleks?" Tyler cried. The Doctor, after relaying his revelation to Tyler, had dashed downstairs, leaving the humans in the kitchen to fret.

"They're aliens. The Doctor's enemies," offered Amy. "I've met them before. They're ruthless."

"Which is why we need the Doctor!" said Rory. "What's he doing down there?"

As an answer, the Doctor poked his head around the corner of the basement door, and said, "Get in here. Fast."

Amy, Rory, and Tyler all followed him into the basement. The Doctor was standing outside the TARDIS.

"Alright, so here's what's going to happen," he said. "I've managed to stabilize the TARDIS enough for one trip. Not far, or she'll have another tantrum, but enough to get away from here. As long as we're here, we're in danger. Come on!"

Without question, Amy rushed past the Doctor and into the TARDIS. Rory looked at Tyler apologetically, and then hurried after his wife. The Doctor walked up to stand in front of Tyler.

"Thanks for the pretzels, Tyler, but this is goodbye."

However, Tyler wouldn't have this. "You crash your spaceship into my basement, you eat my food, and you give me a heart attack with talk of aliens and stuff! There's no way I'm letting you just saunter off, leaving me here with those Dalek things."

The Doctor sighed. "It might be dangerous. The TARDIS isn't stabilized yet."

"No more dangerous than it is just sitting here." She crossed her arms. "Doctor, I'm coming with you."

He smiled, and said, "Alright then, Tyler Donna Jones. Welcome aboard." He snapped his fingers, and the TARDIS door swung open, revealing the room within.

In awe, Tyler stepped through the threshold, not quite believing what she was seeing. Her heart thudded, and her jaw gaped open.

"But… That's impossible!" she gushed. "It's bigger on the inside!"

"Never heard that one before," said the Doctor, entering behind Tyler and locking the doors behind him. "Now," he ran to the console, "One short hop is all she'll manage. No intense time travel just yet, but how about we check out… Cardiff."

Amy raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Cardiff? What's so great about Cardiff?"

"Well, it has a rift. A rift in time and space, with energy just pouring out. The TARDIS will absorb the energy, and stabilize faster. Or, at least, that's the theory."

"So you're not sure?" Rory said.

"Well, let's find out!" Rory rolled his eyes, and muttered something discouraging as the Doctor started the TARDIS. The engines _wooshed,_ the room buckled and swirled and Tyler couldn't help but to laugh in excitement. For a brief moment, the companions and the Doctor shared that moment of adventure that came with feeling the TARDIS soar through space and time.

Then, without warning, the TARDIS's engine stopped. It sputtered, and restarted. It stopped again. The lights flickered, then, suddenly, it took of faster than ever, sparks erupted from the console, and the room rocked much further than normal.

"Doctor, what is this?" yelled Tyler over the din.

"She's having a tantrum!" shouted the Doctor, pulling levers and pushing buttons, trying to stop the TARDIS from breaking down again.

"I thought you said she was stabilized for a jump to Cardiff!" called Rory.

"She was! An external source is overriding her!"

The TARDIS continued to roll back and forth in the vortex, throwing its occupants around the room, until, it shuddered once, and was still. And dark. All of the lights went out, and everything was quiet.

"Doctor," whispered Amy in the pitch black. "What's happened?"

"The TARDIS shut herself down again." As if on cue, a small hissing sound arose, and the air filled with smoke. "That would be her rebooting."

"So…" Tyler whispered. "What do we do now?"

"Well," said Rory, "we can't stay in here."

"We can't go outside either," said the Doctor. "Whatever hacked into the TARDIS wanted us to come here. And I think I know who it is."

A voice came from outside the TARDIS, "_The Doctor will exit the TARDIS."_

"Yep, I know who it is."

"Daleks, Doctor," Said Amy.

"Okay," he said, not sounding as confident as he would have liked. "I'm going to go outside the TARDIS. No matter what, stay in here."

The Doctor looked to his companions, one at a time, until he realized that, no matter what he said or did, they'd still follow him outside the TARDIS. He sighed. The Doctor didn't want to put them in danger, especially Tyler, who, although he just met her, he was responsible for her safety. Not that Rory and Amy weren't important, but Tyler was different. Tyler Donna Jones. What a name. The Doctor knew that, if anything happened to Tyler, he'd never forgive himself.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

The Time Lord, the roman, the policewoman, and girl with the boy's name all exited the TARDIS, into a room with strange walls and a strange ceiling, and strange inhabitants.

_"Doctor,"_ said the Dalek.

"Hello!" he said, perhaps a bit too merrily.

"_Why are you not afraid, Doctor, when you are about to die?"_

"If you wanted to kill anybody, you would have by now, am I right?" taunted the Doctor.

The Dalek hesitated, then said, "_You are… correct."_

"So, the question is, why do you want us alive?" the Daleks said nothing. The Doctor continued, "Look around! This ship has tons of power; you could have blown up the TARDIS first chance you get. And yet, here we are, talking, not killing. So, why."

"_The Daleks require you."_

Then, the Doctor understood. "You need me. Yes! Your ship isn't full of power, it's full of radiation. It crashed! You need me to fix it. You're asking for help."

The Dalek's voice rose. "_We are forcing you to labor for us."_

"Really. How can you force me to labor, then? You can't threaten to kill me, because I'm the only one who could possibly fix your ship. And, with the limited power here, you wouldn't dare use it all up torturing me. So… what then?"

After a moment of thought, the Dalek said, "_Then we will take your associates as collateral."_

The Doctor was about to claim that they had no means to do so, but, when he looked behind him to see his companions, they were gone. He gasped, and look inside he TARDIS. He looked around the edges of the TARDIS. He looked over the crowd of Daleks in the room. But they were nowhere in sight.

"What have you done with them?" he shouted. They'd been in the Dalek ship not two minutes and things had already taken a turn for the worst.

"_You will come with us."_

"Collateral? That doesn't even make sense!"

_"Come!"_

"Not until you tell me where my friends are!"

"_Come."_

The Doctor, sensing that he had no means to refuse followed the Dalek down the hallway, realizing that this might be a battle lost.


	4. Junkmaze

Tyler suddenly found herself in a warehouse. Or, at least, it looked a lot like a warehouse. There were aisles of shelves, piled high with various things. A shoe here, a helmet there, a gun between them. Tyler rubbed her head, and looked up and down the aisle. She could se no one with her, but could hear someone on the other side of a shelf.

"Amy?" she called, peering through the gaps in the miscellaneous bits clogging the shelf. "Rory? Doctor?"

She moved aside a green jacket, revealing the blue eyestalk of a Dalek. She shrieked and jumped back. She pressed herself to the other side of the aisle. For a long moment, she was completely still. But, the eye never looked at her. It was always pointed just over her shoulder. Curious, Tyler stepped towards it. It twitched to life, and looked at her, but didn't do anything else.

"Tyler!" Rory came running down the aisle, his sword drawn. "What's wrong? I heard a scream"

"D-Dalek," Tyler whispered, pointing through the aisle.

Rory stepped in front of her, examining the eyestalk. "It's dormant for now. It can move, but that's it. Let's get out of here."

Needing no further prompting, Tyler sprinted back the way Rory came, and he followed. Once she was out of the aisle, she was in a corridor through the shelves, looking up and down rows and rows of stuff-shelves.

"What is this place?" Tyler asked.

"It seems to me like it's a junk yard. A Dalek's junkyard," said Rory.

"Why bother putting garbage on shelves?" Tyler asked.

"Don't know. Dalek-ey, walek-ey." Tyler gave Rory a strange look after that remark. "Something the Doctor would say."

"Ah."

"Rory! Tyler!"

They turned their heads in the direction of Amy's voice, to see her coming down the corridor to them.

"I just nearly got crushed by a falling crash heap of space junk!" she complained, as she approached them.

"This place is dangerous," established Rory. It was, indeed, dangerous. Piles of debris and Daleks alike were scattered all over the massive room, and, every so often, an avalanche would occur, sending the junk flying in different directions.

"We need to get back to the Doctor," said Tyler. By silent confirmation, they all set out down the pathway, stepping over tin helmets, and old leather gloves. Once or twice, they saw something that looked Dalek. The aisles of stuff seemed to go on forever, row after row, never changing.

After a couple minutes, they heard a soft rumbling sound from above them. In one aisle, a massive mountain of things has formed. And it began to fall towards them. In the instant it took for them to comprehend what was happening, Tyler, Amy, and Rory jumped back out of the way. The mountain of junk roared upon them in a haze and a clamor. When it was over, Tyler found herself alone in an aisle to the side.

"Amy? Rory?" She could hear nothing else.

After a moment, Amy's voice rang out. "Yeah, I'm… I'm okay," Tyler's relief didn't last long. "It's just… Rory—He's trapped under the pile!"

The Doctor, safe in a Dalek room (or as safe as possible) saw all these things from a monitor on the wall.

"Where are they?" he questioned, miserable to not be able to help his friends.

"_They are amongst our garbage. Our unclean. Our unfit."_

"It's your junkyard. Or your trophy case." The Doctor had worked it out. "You travel around, killing people. Whatever they leave behind, you toss it in there, along with Daleks that weren't powerful enough. The injured Daleks, who are not worthy of roaming the universe."

"_Some do not coincide with the Dalek plan. They are ceremoniously exterminated."_

"Oh, there's nothing ceremonious about it."

The room was small, but clear. It didn't have much in it, aside from a gigantic computer board. The control center of the ship. It was damaged, however, with wires poking about, and cracks along the walls.

"So why am I here?"

The Dalek spoke, "_Our ship was crashed and damaged. You are clever enough to perform the necessary repairs. Mend it."_

A chorus of repeated "mend it"s rang out amongst the Daleks in the room. The Doctor looked at the control board. He thought he could fix it, if he tried. But he wasn't about to comply so easily.

"Alright," he said. "I'll fix your ship. But you have to return my friends to me, unharmed, this instant!"

"_The humans will remain where they are until the completion of the project."_

"Oh, but—"

"_Mend it! Mend it! Mend it!"_

The Doctor sighed, and said, "Alright then." He got to work, sonic screwdriver in hand, heavy in heart.

Back in the warehouse, Amy had managed to remain calm. The avalanche of things had started an affect in the junkyard, and she could hear multiple others further away. But she didn't care about that right then. All she cared about was saving Rory.

On her hands and knees, she began to tear through the junk and rubble. Tyler, separated in the adjacent aisle, began digging as well. However, she found it was not so easy. With each thing she moved aside, another shower of stuff would fall down, filling in the small parts she'd shifted, and then some.

"Amy, this is hopeless!" she called after her umpteenth try at shifting the mountain. "I'm going to go see if I can find something around here, a shovel or something. Or a way out."

"Okay, go ahead," replied Amy. "I'm making a bit of progress; I'm going to keep trying."

Tyler replied, "Alright, then. Good luck," and set out down he aisle. When she got to the end, she found that the secondary avalanches, triggered by the first, caused many of the aisles to close off. She was cut of from Amy and Rory on the left side, so she set out to the right. She came to a blocked path, and set off down the adjacent aisle. When she came to the end of that path, she went to the right again.

The aisles, with their gaps and avalanche blocks, had turned into a giant maze, and, through it all, Tyler found her feet leading her turn after turn, taking no time to think about her direction. She soon found herself at the far end of the room, where the lights flickered on and off, and, in the dim light, had trouble differentiating each item from the next.

Not knowing where she was, she sat down, and looked about her surroundings, wondering how Amy was going with Rory.

In truth, Amy had made a good bit of progress. A couple minutes after Tyler had left her, Amy, in an adrenaline high, shifted a great deal of the mound, revealing a large-ended shovel. She yanked it free, and then dug the end into the mountain. It went in far, and withdrew a large amount of things. Feeling confident with her new tool, she shoved it into the mass again. This time, along with a good chunk of stuff, it revealed a small groan from within the heap.

"Rory!" she called. She plunged the shovel back in, praying that her husband was okay.


	5. A Message in the Maze

The Doctor, working on repairing the Dalek ship, found himself deep in thought. An hour ago he was riding in the TARDIS. Fifteen minutes ago, he was eating pretzels with a girl who had a name that he would never forgive. And, presently, he was a technological slave to the Daleks.

The Daleks in the room had moved out, leaving him alone with one Dalek guard.

"So," he said, melancholy, "What crashed your ship?"

Clearly offended, the Dalek shrieked, "_You are not to know."_

"Hey!" said the Doctor, turning to face his captor, "I can fix it properly if I don't know exactly what's wrong with it."

The Dalek was silent for a moment, so the Doctor turned back to his work. But then, the Dalek spoke. "_We were attacked."_

"Attacked? Who would attack you?"

_"Time…" _The Doctor was confused._ "And space."_ The Doctor was utterly befuddled.

"Okay, what does that mean?" asked the Doctor, desperate to understand.

_"We were forced to crash land by the very universe." _The Dalek's voice was shrill, and, although it was terrifying, it was, in some way, hilarious. But the Doctor didn't linger on the funny voice.

"The very universe? So you're saying it was, like… fate?"

This angered the Dalek. "_Daleks to not comply with the destiny of common filth! We make our own history in our own design."_

This was making no sense. The Doctor considered the possibility that this Dalek was lying to him. After all, why would they tell him the truth? But, he kept on trying to get information. "So then how'd you crash?"

"_The universe split, and the force of the fracture crashed into our ship."_

"How do you mean 'the universe split'? You mean it cracked?" The Doctor had closed the cracks throughout history. That had all happened before Rory and Amy's wedding. The possibility of new cracks forming was impossible.

"_The universe split, and time and space became tangled. We were thrown off course, and landed in a human village."_

The Doctor only pretended to understand, when, in reality, he was as lost. Not only did he not understand how the Daleks crashed, but, although he wouldn't admit it, he wasn't entirely sure how to fix the control computer, either.

Back in the junk room, Amy had continued to move the junk that had crushed Rory. It was hopeless for her, though. With every shovelful, she heard Rory moan underneath the pile, but, with every moan, Rory got quieter and quieter. Amy knew she needed to free Rory, and fast.

She threw down the shovel, and plunged her hands into the pile, yanking things away, throwing them over her shoulders. She heard things begin to clatter and fall behind her, but she didn't care, only wanting to get to Rory.

After a time, she found something wouldn't come when she pulled on it. The thing was set deep in the heap, and, when she touched it, she found it was warm. It was a hand. Rory's hand. She grabbed onto it, and tried to get a better grip. It was only just protruding from the heap, and was hard to grasp. With a firm jerk, she tugged on the hand, until it also had a wrist. But that was as far as it would go. Amy grabbed the hand for dear life, and sat down on the ground.

"Rory…" she muttered. She pressed her hand to the wrist. She felt a pulse, and held onto it, praying that the pulse wouldn't stop.

On the other end of the room, Tyler wandered around the maze, trying to get her bearings to where she was. However, in the dim light, she could hardly see. Once or twice she thought she saw something move, and she got more and more scared.

To comfort herself, she began to sing, "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf..." She sang, and, as she rounded a corner, the song suddenly became caught in her throat, for the next thing she saw was not a new aisle of junk, but the very familiar door to the TARDIS.

_How'd you get here? _She thought.

Heart pounding, she walked towards it. Tyler pressed her hands to the door, and found it was slightly ajar, scared, but too curious to resist, she opened it up, and found not the familiar control room, but a different room. It looked a lot like the TARDIS, but was noticeably different in many respects. Also, it had different inhabitants. Inside the room, stood a skinny, brown-haired man, and a blonde girl next to him. They seemed to be waiting for her.

"Who…" Tyler started, "Who are you."

The girl looked over at the man, by way of telling him to explain. He stepped forward, and said, "This is Rose, and I'm the Doctor."

Tyler felt two very strange things at that time. The first was that this man said he was the Doctor, when she knew perfectly well who the Doctor was. This was not him. And, yet, she believed wholeheartedly that he was, in fact, the Doctor. The second feeling was more of a hunch. Tyler couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew, without a doubt, that she'd met these people before.

Tyler, still shocked, whispered, "Hello… I'm Tyler."

"We know," said Rose.

"Tyler, we have instructions for you," said the Doctor. Tyler didn't reply, so he continued. "When you see _your_ Doctor, tell him not to worry. You'll all be okay as long as you do exactly what we say." Tyler stood, dumbstruck with shock. She understood, though, and the Doctor went on. "The next chance you get, go to the control console of the TARDIS, and tell it a two-word code. The TARDIS will take over from there."

Tyler nodded, hoping she could understand what it was about. "What's the code, then?"

The Doctor only said, "You'll know it when you need it."

"Tyler," said Rose before Tyler could question anything. "You need to do this. So much depends on you."

She was shocked at Rose's voice. It was solemn and pleading, edged with something else. But what? "I will." Tyler didn't know why, but she took the instruction seriously, and knew she wouldn't fail to complete the task at hand. Whatever the task was.

"And, Tyler…" said the Doctor, with a hint of remorse. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But this isn't something you can run away from." His voice was calm, but his eyes screamed of sadness and guilt.

"Why would I want to run away from it?" questioned Tyler.

Rose sighed. "Because, when it's over," Tyler braced herself for the worst. "You are going to die."

If somebody were to walk by the aisle where Tyler was at that moment, they would find, not the TARDIS, the Time Lord, Tyler, and Rose, but just a girl lying on the ground, sprawled out as if she had collapsed, and breathing heavily, as if she was very, very sick.


	6. Two Words

Tyler blinked her eyes open. A moment earlier, she'd been inside the TARDIS, but she found herself lying in the aisle, sweating slightly. Tyler, disoriented for a moment, sat on the floor, looking around her. She couldn't remember which way she'd come from, and which way she was going.

She got unsteadily to her feet, and, since the light was next to nothing, inched her way along the wall, in what she hoped to be a forward motion. She continued to creep along the wall, until she stubbed her foot on what appeared to be a leather-cased watch. She squinted at it in the dim light, and picked it up. It looked simple enough, but she somehow knew that it was far from undemanding.

"What are you?" she whispered to it.

"It's a vortex manipulator," said a familiar voice from somewhere behind her.

She whipped her head around to meet the person who was talking, but found, instead, just the aisle, empty as ever. But she was sure she'd heard a voice. She was certain of it. Not only a voice, but a voice she knew. She wracked her brain, trying to figure it out, when, suddenly, she placed her finger right on it.

"Doctor?" she called into the darkness. It was the Doctor's voice she heard. Not the one who crash landed in her basement, but the version of the Doctor she'd met in a dream…

The dream came rushing back to her, memories of the last few minutes flooding her brain. The TARDIS. The girl and the man. The instructions. The warning. She looked at the "vortex manipulator" in her hands, and wondered what it was meant to do.

The Doctor's voice, ringing inside her mind, said, "Its pre-set. Just press the button on the front of it, and it will take you where you need to go."

"_What_ is this? And _where_ do I need to go to?" Tyler called allowed.

"You need to go." The voice called back. It was more urgent this time.

"But, where?" she cried. "Where are you?"

"You need to go, Tyler," it ordered. Then, "Go, now!"

Tyler took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and smacked the leather band in her hands, hoping it would lead her correctly.

Amy, on the other side of the warehouse, had presently given up freeing Rory. She had simply plopped down next to the small part of his arm that was freed, holding his hand, trying to comfort him, wondering if he was alright or not.

"Rory…" said Amy, not knowing if he could hear her or not. "I promise you that I'll get you out. You're going to be okay."

However, in that moment, Amy noticed something was different. Something was strange. Something was wrong. The hand, Rory's hand, the one thing she saved of her husband, was no longer warm. It wasn't warm with life, it was cold. And the soft motion of a pulse in the wrist was still. Amy gasped as the revelation hit her along with a fresh bout of sobs. Rory was gone.

Back in the Dalek ship control room, the Doctor was still making little progress with repairing the ship. And, in truth, he wasn't sure that fixing the ship would be the best idea. He didn't know the ship's original destination, but he was sure that they weren't just passing through the area, on a mid-morning stroll.

The Doctor knew that, if the ship were to be completely fixed, that the Daleks would most likely go on to something great and terrible. Although the Doctor didn't know exactly, he knew one thing. He knew the Daleks. He knew what they were capable of. He knew that they'd probably kill all of his friends rather than return them to him safely.

However, just as he was contemplating this fact, the room flashed for a moment, as a person materialized inside the room. Tyler blinked her eyes wide, as if she wasn't sure where she was. She looked around the room and spotted the Time Lord.

"Doctor!" she said, surprised and relieved.

"_Exterminate!"_ shrieked the Dalek at Tyler, who had landed facing away from it.

Then, quite a lot happened in a short bit of time. First in the instant, was the Doctor realizing that Tyler was about to die. The Dalek was surely about to kill her, and there'd be no reasoning with it. He shouted, "No!"

The second thing that happened in that split second was Tyler turning to face the Dalek, free of fear. She didn't quite realize what was happening, until she raised her hand to the height of the Dalek's eyestalk, and a shot rang out in the room. The Dalek, having been struck, lurched backwards, and was sill, smoke protruding from the bullet-hole.

The last thing to happen was Tyler realizing that she was, in fact, carrying a small hand gun. She didn't remember every having one, or picking one up, or even knowing how to shoot it or where to aim it. She'd simply done it. And, shocked at her own actions and circumstances, she threw the blaster across the room.

"What," said the Doctor, scrambling to his feet from crouching underneath the computer, "was that?"

"Um…" started Tyler, unsure of how to answer, "I just shot a Dalek with a gun I didn't know I was holding."

"Ah… Weird."

"Yeah… Weird"

"Hold on," said the Doctor, noticing the vortex manipulator, "Where'd you get that?"

"I found it." She replied, recalling the events that had past. "The Doctor led me to it." Noticing the Doctor's sudden confusion at this, she explained, "Well, not you 'the Doctor,' but another 'the Doctor.' Like a second Doctor." The Doctor's face was blank. "Like… Like not you. But the Doctor."

Walking up to face Tyler, the Doctor said, "Where did you meet this 'second Doctor'?"

"I met him and the girl in…" the thought was suddenly brought to the front of Tyler's mind. "The TARDIS! I have to get to the TARDIS!"

"What?" said the Doctor, who was trying to work out what Tyler was saying.

"Never mind the second Doctor and all that. I need to get back to the TARDIS."

Wanting to understand, the Doctor decided his only hope was to help Tyler accomplish this task. "Well, she's down the hall a bit, but she's surrounded by Daleks."

Tyler threw her head back and cried, "I don't care!" she turned back to face the Doctor. "I need to tell it…" It dawned on her that she had never actually been told the code.

"Tyler, what is it? What do you need to tell her?" the Doctor's face was concerned, determined.

Suddenly, two words popped into Tyler's mind. She didn't know why the words were so important, but she knew what the words were. She knew the code. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what it was. "I need to tell the TARDIS…" she said, "'Bad Wolf."

The Doctor stood still for a moment, as if unsure. Or just surprised. However, after a moment, he walked across the room, picked up the blaster, and said to Tyler, with a new vigor in his voice, "Then lets get you to the TARDIS."


	7. Inside The TARDIS

The Doctor peered out of the door, mapping out their inconvenient circumstances. He could see in the hallway, at least four Daleks, and, seeing the reflection on the wall, could calculate three others standing guard around the TARDIS. He sighed, and stepped away from the door.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Tyler, eager to get going. After all, she had a message to deliver.

Instead of answering, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, and began to frantically fiddle with the gun. He was taking it apart, and periodically scanning it.

"Doctor!" shouted Tyler, when he wouldn't answer, "What are you doing? We need to hurry."

"Hey, don't yell." He said, almost too calmly. "I'm trying to turn this gun into something… usable." He gave his little contraption a little twist, and then slipped the sonic screwdriver into the end of it. It looked like a whole new contraption, no longer a gun, but a sort of modified ray, like something out of a lame Saturday night sci-fi show.

"What does that do, then?" Tyler asked. "Does it kill Daleks?"

"No, not kill, stall. It stalls the mechanical Dalek devices, leaving the living thing perfectly safe. It's just immobile."

"For how long?"

"Long enough to get to the TARDIS." He walked over to the door, and peered out into the hallway. He looked back. "Ready?"

Tyler hurried up to stand next to him by the door. "You bet."

The Doctor took a deep breath, then jumped out of the door, and shouted, "Geronimo!" A low sonic wave emanated from the Doctor's hand. Instantly, the Daleks in the surrounding area let out high pitched screams, flashed in sparks and electricity, shuddered, and stopped moving.

"Let's go!" called the Doctor, as he sprinted down the hallway. Tyler looked around her. The Daleks were already recovering, moving side to side, not quite recuperated, but waking up. The sonic blast was strong enough to freeze the Daleks completely, but not for long, just as the Doctor said.

Tyler sprinted after the Doctor, who was waiting for her by the TARDIS door, fumbling with the key. However, no matter how he tried, the door wouldn't budge. He removed the key, and inspected it, trying to see why it won't work.

However, Tyler and the Doctor were running out of time. The Daleks were recovering fast, their lights coming back to life, their motion stabilizing. But the Doctor and Tyler were still vulnerable, in danger.

In exasperation, Tyler cried, "Just snap it open!"

"Oh…" said the Doctor, sheepishly. "I forgot about that…" He snapped his fingers, the doors flew open, and they both rushed inside.

But inside the TARDIS, it was still dark and dim. The TARDIS hadn't fully recovered. Tyler raced to the console, but stood till and silent.

"What are you waiting for, Tyler," asked the Doctor, genuinely concerned.

"It's just…" Tyler trembled. "What if the TARDIS can't hear me? What if it's too broken to respond?"

The Doctor walked slowly to it. "Even then, you can try. Something is wrong. What is it, Tyler?"

Tyler inhaled to steady herself, and replied shakily, "When I was in the junk room, I got a message from the other Doctor and a girl called Rose. They told me to tell the TARDIS those two words, and I promised them that I would." Tearfully, Tyler continued. "But then they said I was going to die. It's going to kill me! I don't want to die, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at Tyler in wonder and shock. There was something about her that didn't quite make sense. The biggest abnormality was her name.

"Oh, Tyler…" said the Doctor. "Tyler Donna Jones."

"Yeah?"

"You are an impossible person, Tyler."

"How do you mean?"

"I landed in your basement," the Doctor explained. "The Daleks didn't do that. I didn't do that. Something forced the TARDIS to come right to you. And then there's your name."

"What's the big deal about my name!" she cried.

"It was designed for me. It was as if your name, your person, your whole being was designed perfectly to draw me here."

Tyler gulped for breath to stifle a sob. "What? Where does that leave us? What does that mean?"

"Tyler Donna Jones. It means that you need to say the words."

"But… I'll die."

The Doctor sighed, in sadness, guilt, and regret. "I know. But you have to do this."

Tyler looked at the Doctor for a long moment. It could have been years, her just standing there wondering what to do. Or it could have been a split second. But, after a time, Tyler nodded. She waked to face the TARDIS.

After another hesitation, Tyler called out, in a voice more powerful than she felt, "Bad Wolf."

Instantly, the TARDIS sprung to life. The lights burst back on, brighter than ever, the console whirred and pulsed, not exactly traveling anywhere, but alive once more. And, not only that, but a whole side to the console began to move. A panel lifted up, and, out of the depths of the inside of the TARDIS, a brilliant white light shone out.

"Impossible…" the Doctor muttered. He remembered the last time the TARDIS had opened up like that. And he realized what was happening.

The light from inside the TARDIS wasn't just a light, it was the TARDIS itself, the whole of time and space. It shone out brilliantly, shining into Tyler's eyes. The light went into her, and filled her mind with the secrets of the universe.

But that wasn't it. The TARDIS had another thing to do, instructed with the two-word code. In the universe, a small rip was made. And, in that rip, Tyler could feel something coming through. But it needed somewhere to go, so Tyler emptied her mind, and allowed someone to come into her mind.

Tyler turned around to face the Doctor, her eyes blinded and unseeing. She called out, "Doctor? Is that you?"

The Doctor nearly fell over where he was. He knew that voice. It wasn't the voice of Tyler Donna Jones, as he expected, but the voice of Rose Tyler.


	8. Rose's Revelation

The Doctor steadied himself, after the initial shock of hearing Rose Tyler's voice coming through the mouth of Tyler Jones, and quietly, tentatively said, "Yes… Yes, it's me… Rose."

The eyes of Tyler Jones, illuminated by the light of the universe, stared unseeing into the sky. She blindly said, "Doctor. I'm here."

"Yes…" said the Doctor, taking slow steps towards her. "Now explain this to me."

"Doctor…" Rose's voice began, "You know why I'm here. There is something you need to know." The Doctor didn't reply, out of alarm, fear, and slight confusion. Rose continued, "I must hurry. The link won't last for long."

"And the link…" concluded the Doctor, "Is the link from your mind, in another universe, across the void, into this universe, into the mind of Tyler Donna Jones, then through her to get to me?"

"Yes," she replied with a sad laugh, "I knew you'd figure it out quickly."

"Why have you done this? _How_ have you done this?" he cried.

Tyler's blind eyes searched an unseen place as she replied, "You know why, Doctor. And you know how."

The Doctor knew why. There was no other reason than the one that was beating itself into the back of his brain. However, he also knew how. But he didn't want to think of that just then. He didn't think he could bear to admit to himself the thing that he knew he would eventually have to believe.

"Rose…" he said, with regret and guilt tainting his excitation at the impossible communication with his lost companion.

"Doctor, there's not much time," she said urgently. "I contacted you for a reason. All those years ago, when we faced the Daleks in the year 200100, I stared into the heart of the TARDIS, just as Tyler has done here. When I did that, I saw the past. I saw the future. I saw _your_ future. But then I forgot."

The Doctor remembered that day, so long ago. He had saved Rose's life then, absorbing the energy that would have killed her. He'd died, regenerated into his tenth incarnation. All for Rose Tyler.

"But then… you remembered?" guessed the Doctor.

In answer, Rose's voice said, "You need to know…" After a short pause, Rose spoke again, a new urgency in her voice, "He is coming back. Coming through time and space. Coming back from the impossible prison in which he was lost… And when he returns, Doctor…"

The Doctor listened intently, a growing fear rising in his hearts. However, he didn't understand. Anything important enough for Rose to cross universes to tell him must be too vital to ignore. And this scared the Doctor. But not as much as what he heard next.

Rose's voice faltered slightly as she relayed the final message, "He will knock four times."

Then, Tyler's unseeing eyes suddenly gained vision, and they looked directly at the Doctor. But they weren't Tyler's eyes. They were bigger. And brown. They were Rose's eyes, shining brighter than ever before. The light in Rose's eyes suddenly increased. It blazed out, engulfing the entire room, drowning the Doctor in its white brilliance.

And, as the world around him was washed away, he found himself standing, alone, in the colorless field of white light, facing the perfect image of Rose Tyler. Her mouth formed his name, but he heard no voice. Instead, through the thick silence that had arisen along with Rose's presence, he heard echoes from past words Rose had said, on the day she last looked into the whole of time itself.

Rippling through his mind, "I bring life."

And, in the junk maze, Amy felt the cold hand of her beloved Rory jerk to life, as he pushed himself out of the rubble, to stand tall, and strong, and very much alive.

The words in the Doctor's mind faded, replaced with the echo of Rose's speech to the Daleks. "I see every atom of your existence. And I divide them."

Throughout the Dalek ship, screams from the aliens could be heard, as they began to dissolve into golden dust.

Then, the last words of Rose Tyler swam through the Doctor's ears. He last heard them at Bad Wolf Bay, when he first said goodbye to her, trapped in a parallel world. The choked confession came exactly as he remembered it, "I love you."

The Doctor looked at Rose, wishing he could say something to her. But he found that he couldn't, for the light was fading. Rose's figure faded equally into the white blank page surrounding them.

And, as though rising up from a deep pool of water, reality hit him like a cool blast of air. He was back inside the TARDIS, staring not at Rose Tyler, but at Tyler Jones, who had fallen to the ground, curled up in a circle, rocking herself as if struggling to hang onto sanity. Or life.

The Doctor ran to her, because, although so much had happened in the last few minutes, the Doctor knew it wasn't over.

Tyler raised her head, and cried to the Doctor through sobs, "Save me. Oh, my God… Save me. Please!" Because Tyler Donna Jones was dying. She was dying very fast.


	9. Saving Tyler Jones

The Doctor thought fast. He had hardly any time to act, at the rate Tyler's mind was deteriorating.

"Tyler!" he said, forcing her head up to meet his eyes. "I'm going to save you, but it won't be very pleasant."

Through tears, Tyler replied, "Why? It can't be much worse than this!" Tyler meant herself dying. She could feel her consciousness slipping away, her body untangling from existence, her mind slowly crumbling. It was torture.

"Listen. In order for me to save you, you need to understand something."

Tyler nodded.

The Doctor took a deep breath, and asked, "How old are you?"

Slightly confused at his method, Tyler replied, "Seventeen. I was born November Ninth, 1993. I'm seventeen."

The Doctor sighed, and replied, "No, you weren't. You were born just a few days ago. You haven't been on this earth for seventeen years; you've been on this earth for about three days."

Tyler stopped crying long enough to process what the Doctor had said. "What?"

"Tyler Donna Jones…" he said. "I should have realized it when I first met you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But… You're not real. You aren't a real person. You don't exist."

After a moment of stillness, Tyler replied in shock, "What do you mean? Of course I'm real! I have a life. I have a family. I have friends. What do you mean I'm not real?"

"No, Tyler. You just think you are." Tyler didn't reply, the rate of her death increasing. "Rose Tyler needed to send me a message. But, she couldn't send herself over from another universe; it would rip a hole in the fabric of time and space. So, the Doctor over there helped her to send a message in a different way. They sent waves and signals, and half-life matter, constructing you in that basement from another universe. They literally injected you into existence, giving you a personality I needed to be around, and a name that I couldn't ignore. But, someone can't just blast a person into reality. That's basically impossible. The force of your existence coming into this universe was so powerful, that it ripped open the universe, just for a moment. That force crashed into the Daleks."

Tyler was only half-listening. She didn't care so much about the Daleks, only about her life being saved. She knew it was selfish, but, on the brink of death, while being tortured from the inside out, she figured she had the right to be selfish. "Get on with it!" she cried.

"You've been alive for three days, not seventeen years."

"But I can remember things from those seventeen years! I have a family. I have friends. I have likes and dislikes and habits and hobbies…"

"All invented. You needed to believe you were alive to complete the circuit. Rose's link to this universe needed your human mind as a lifeline. But your humanity is a lie. And you need accept that fact in order for you to live!"

"Of course I don't accept it!" she said, breaking into a scream of pain as her mind burned.

"Tyler! You need to! If you don't accept and believe that fact, you… will… die!" the Doctor shouted.

"But… I'm real!" trying to cling to life and reality, Tyler said, mostly to herself, "My mother is Mary Jones, and my father is Bob Jones…"

"Pretty generic names, don't you think?" he said, trying to persuade her.

"I like reading and watching television…"

"Common hobbies, right?"

"I live in…" Tyler stopped. She stopped talking, because she suddenly couldn't remember where she lived. Somewhere in the United Kingdom, she knew that. But, otherwise, she had no idea.

This was all she needed.

Tyler continued to rock herself on the floor, muttering, "I'm real. I'm alive," over and over again. However, as she said this, the fact of her nonexistence began to grow in her mind, like a cool light in the middle of the inferno. The idea grew inside her, and, although she said that she was indeed real, she knew, in the depths of her invented soul, that she was not a real human being.

As she began to believe that, she felt the pain within begin to ebb. Her mind stopped tearing. Her body stopped deteriorating.

Because how can one die, when they aren't truly alive?

Tyler looked at the Doctor, and the Doctor knew what happened. The TARDIS energy that was inside Tyler from looking into it, the energy that would have killed her, began to work to save her. It would have killed a human, but Tyler knew she wasn't human. As Tyler realized she wasn't alive, so did the energy of the time vortex. The power that was killing her turned into her savior. It made everything about her stable. It fixed the mind and body and soul of Tyler Donna Jones.


	10. Darlig Ulv

When it was over, when all the pain in her mind had gone away, Tyler felt stronger than ever.

"Is that it, then? Am I alive now?" asked Tyler, hopefully, getting to her feet.

"No," replied the Doctor, rising with her. "You aren't alive. You still aren't a human. You're an… almost-person. You're made of flesh. But that's all you are. Flesh."

"But… I was made to be human. I've got a mind. I've got a soul. I'm not _just _a body."

"Even so, you're life is still invented. You have no real family, Tyler. No real friends. They were all just pretend."

Tyler sighed, not sure what to say.

The Doctor noticed Tyler looking crestfallen, so he continued, "Still, you're not a biological human. The flesh you were made out of was altered by pure time energy. You're more than a stabilized flesh body. You're beyond that. You've got a bit of the TARDIS built into your soul."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're… frozen. In time. You won't be able to change. You won't grow old, or die. Not ever. You'll be a three-day-old-seventeen-year-old for all eternity. That's what you are, Tyler Donna Jones. You're an invention that's become more magnificent than its inventors ever intended."

"So…" said Tyler, "What's going to happen to me?"

"Well," said the Doctor, an idea coming to his mind, "You don't have to worry. You can come with me. A piece of the TARDIS is alive in you; it seems fitting that you'll be living in the TARDIS."

"What?" said Tyler, cheering up considerably, "You mean it? I can come with you?"

The Doctor almost regretted his offer. After all, every time he looked at her, he thought of Rose. Then Donna. Then Martha. Then Rose again. But, he decided that he couldn't just abandon her.

"Of course you can."

She attacked him with a warm embrace, and, when she released him, they exited the TARDIS together, side by side, as equals.

Upon exiting, the Doctor and Tyler found themselves in a crater. Stone and dirt and dust all around them. This was where the Dalek ship crash landed, but, since Rose decided to disintegrate all Daleks, it was just an empty pit.

The Doctor saw, across the crater, a police woman and a roman centurion walking slowly to them.

"Doctor!" called Rory. "What happened!"

Getting closer, Amy also added, "Yeah! We were in that room, and then it just looked like a crater. With some golden dust."

The Doctor looked to Tyler, and said, "Miss Tyler took care of everything." Tyler didn't know if he meant her, or Rose Tyler, but, at the moment, they both figured that it didn't really matter.

Then, without warning, the Doctor got out his sonic and scanned Rory and Amy, to check for injuries or alterations. There was something about Rory's readings, however, that seemed different. It was almost like the time that Rose brought Captain Jack Harkness back to life, but the traces of vortex energy were weaker.

Rory wouldn't suffer from immortality, as Jack had.

"So all the Daleks are gone?" asked Amy, ignoring the Doctor's strange behavior.

"Yes, it's all gone," said the Doctor, looking around the crater. His eyes fixed on something very curious. "Well… Except for that."

Amy, Rory, and Tyler followed his line of vision, to stare at the strange thing in the crater. It wasn't of Dalek origin, but it was definitely extra-terrestrial. Sitting alone, the only remains of the Dalek crash site, there was a little blue spaceship.

It looked like something out of a storybook, just sitting there, still and clean, the only thing in the crater (part from the TARDIS, of course.) And it resembled a large, blue beetle, in many ways. It was blue, slightly lighter than the TARDIS, but blue all the same. Where it was not blue, it was silver, and shining in the early-morning sunlight. It was round, like a sphere, but had wings and rocket engines and landing-legs. The front part had a large window, but the sun shone on it too bright to see in. A name was printed on the side in big letters.

_Dårlig Ulv_

"Well that's weird," commented Amy, bluntly.

"That's impossible…" said the Doctor.

"What is this, Doctor?" asked Rory. "I thought everything disappeared?"

"It all _did_," said the Doctor, getting a closer look at the spaceship. "But this must have come through after the link snapped…"

"The link? What's the link?" asked Amy.

"In the TARDIS," Tyler began, with a smile. She looked at the Doctor and continued, "I… I looked into the heart of the TARDIS and saw into the Time Vortex. It opened up a sort of link with this universe, and, well, others. The Doctor needed information from it. He got it, but... some other things happened."

"Ok, sorry…" said Amy, turning to face Tyler. "But… what?"

"You'll get it eventually," said Tyler with a roll of her eyes.

Tyler's eyes, however, became locked onto the spaceship. There was something… strange about it. Something familiar. Tyler slowly walked over to it, and placed her hand upon the smooth blue surface.

In that instant, she felt a spark run through her hand. Something about the ship was the same as Tyler. And she knew what it was.

Turning, she said, "I've figured it out, Doctor." She smiled, and continued. "You said that a part of the TARDIS is alive in me? Well, same with this ship. It was sort of… dragged into existence by the energy from the Time Vortex. Someone had put the plans for the ship into the TARDIS mainframe, so that, when the Time energy mounted, this ship would be simultaneously constructed…"

The Doctor understood, too. When Rose's mind was in this universe, the data for the _Dårlig Ulv_ was also transmitted, hitching a ride on Rose's brainwaves. It arrived in the TARDIS computers, just as the time vortex reacted, literally creating it out of thin air.

"So the TARDIS made it?" Amy asked, "For what?"

"Don't know…" he said, thinking.

"But Doctor," asked Rory, breaking the slight tension tat had built with the pensive state of mind, "What does _Dårlig Ulv _mean?"

"It means," said the Doctor, voice thick with contemplation, "Bad Wolf."

"And it's mine," confirmed Tyler. The others looked at her in surprise and confusion.

Tyler, however, was unfazed. She brushed her hand against the smooth surface. As she did, she felt a connection to the ship, a connection deep inside her, different from the spark from earlier. More substantial. She had a bit of the TARDIS inside her, as did this ship. Neither could compare to the intelligence or majesty of the original, but both, Tyler Donna Jones, and the _Dårlig Ulv_, were synonymous. The spaceship was hers, she knew it.

"Yours?" voiced Rory. He turned to Amy. "Hers?" Then, to the Doctor, "Hers?"

The Doctor and Tyler locked eyes, and the Doctor understood. He understood completely. Tyler didn't belong in the TARDIS. She belonged in the _Dårlig Ulv._

Tyler backed away a bit, as a door lowered from the ship. They didn't try to look inside, though. It seemed off-limits for some reason, as though it was for Tyler's eyes and hers alone.

Tyler, however, knew she needed to go aboard. But not before she said goodbye.

"It's been great meeting you all," She said, turning back to them, though ftill half-facing the open spaceship.

"You, too," replied Rory.

"Have fun, kiddo," said Amy.

"Tyler Donna Jones, the Impossible Human…" said the Doctor walking up to face her directly, "Are you sure about it?"

"Yes, Doctor!" Tyler replied eagerly, "If I don't go, then what else would I do? I have no real family, after all. You said so yourself. Nobody's going to miss me! I'm free to roam."

"Yes, but… you could come with us," reminded the Doctor hopefully.

But Tyler was sure, "Doctor, when I looked into the Time Vortex at the heart of the TARDIS, I saw so many wonderful things. I saw the past, I saw the future. And I saw your future… And then I saw mine! And, let me tell you, Doctor." A smile broke out over Tyler's face. "I can't wait!"

With that, Tyler hurried inside the ship. The door rose to a close behind her. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all backed up, as the _Dårlig Ulv _rose into the sky, and hovered for a moment.

Tyler's face came to the window, and it lowered. She looked at them fondly, and then shouted down to them, "You wouldn't believe this! It's bigger on the inside!"

Then, the blue spaceship soared into the sky, and out of sight.

"Tyler Donna Jones," said the Doctor, more to himself than anybody, "Off to explore the universe."

With that, and, having nothing else to do, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor all went back into the awaiting TARDIS, and on to another adventure.

But, the Doctor was worried. Because, Rose had told him something.

_He will knock four times._

The Doctor knew what this meant. It meant that someone would be coming back.

But, he wondered, who?

Somewhere near Jupiter…

Tyler walked about in her brand-new spaceship. It was considerably roomy. Far too roomy for one person.

_I'll travel,_ she decided, _I'll travel around, and pick up guests. Like the Doctor._

She sat down at the control board, and began clicking buttons, somehow knowing how to fly it perfectly.

_I've got places to go, things to see… And an awful lot of running to do!_

**THE END!**

**Ok, so, if you want MORE adventures of Tyler Donna Jones, then keep a look out, because I am DEFINITELY writing a sequel! I'm open to suggestions, so let me know in a review or something what you want Tyler to do next!**


	11. Epilogue

The Doctor paced around the console of the TARDIS. Amy and Rory were gone. Everything was lonely. It took him a moment to remember, but he realized why he likes to bring friends with him in his travels: with people around to talk to, he rarely is faced with his mina alone.

Although it was weeks ago, _months _even, the Doctor found his mind drifting to thoughts of a certain girl… A girl who was not quite alive, but not quite dead. A girl who was not quite human. A girl who went by the name of Tyler Donna Jones.

He continued to pace, letting his hands drift aimlessly over the TARDIS console, wondering what had become of Tyler Jones. Was she still alive and well? Or had she been injured in some way? Without injury, she'd go on forever, but she would still have to be careful. The Doctor regretted having no way to contact her. The feeling of regret swarmed over him, threatening to stir back memories even further back, yet not so far back at all.

Berlin, 1938… Melody Pond had just regenerated... He was dying… And asked the TARDIS to create voice interface. But not of him… Of someone he liked… Rose Tyler.

Seeing her face, after he knew he'd never see her again… It cut him in two to be reminded of that fact. The regret turned into guilt, for he had, at one point, put Rose, herself, through that turmoil.

It was lifetimes ago, when the Doctor had sent Rose away, putting her on the TARDIS to return her home, knowing she'd die if she stayed to face the Daleks on the Game Station.

And the Doctor had sent her a message. A hologram had appeared to Rose, showing the Doctor, bidding his final goodbyes. Rose had been afraid, skirting the edge of the room tog et away from the locked-gaze of the hologram's eyes. But the Doctor, knowing Rose so well, set the recording to look to the side at the end, predicting Rose's actions. It was designed to look real… As if he was actually there… But it was all pre-recorded… Predicting Rose's reactions….

And then it clicked. Rose's last message to the Doctor. She hadn't been communicating with him at all, he realized. It was just a package of psychological content and faux-consciousness data. A message, designed to predict with perfect accuracy, how the Doctor would react. And it had worked.

The message was "He will knock four times."

The Doctor had suspected that it meant something sinister. He assumed it meant that he would soon have an encounter with the Master… Some time in the future. But it wasn't. It was a pre-recorded message, and the message arrived too late. It was supposed to be delivered sooner, before his regeneration, to warn him of the Master.

But something had gone wrong with the data patterns. That's the problem with cross-universal communication: you never can get it quite right.

The Doctor sighed, and closed his eyes, trying to block out the guilt, the regret, the sorrow. He fiddled with the TARDIS console, wondering where to go next, needing a new destination.

Because, knowing his last goodbye with Rose Tyler turned out to be nothing but a re-recorded message… He needed a distraction from how his heart was breaking all over again.


End file.
